


Girls Like Girls

by thatgay_bitch



Series: Avengers Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Carol Danvers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Carol supports Pride and everything it stands for, Confused Bucky Barnes, Confused Steve Rogers, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Carol Danvers, Pansexual Bucky Barnes, Pride, Supportive Carol Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgay_bitch/pseuds/thatgay_bitch
Summary: Captain Marvel has been seen sporting a new rainbow suit. The rest of the team discovers something that surprises no one except Steve. They have a heart to heart and somehow Carol gets to play matchmaker for the oblivious super-soldier. Everyone decides to come to her with their questions regarding sexuality and she decides that she likes helping these confused idiots figure out who they are.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Everyone & Everyone, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Avengers Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791226
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Girls Like Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, finally decided to make an even gayer fic. Yep, we are bringing Aunt Carol into this with her beautiful girlfriend and adopted child. No, I do not believe in canon and I will not be taking any hints from it. This is purely self-indulgent so please enjoy it.

**"In more recent news, Captain Marvel has been spotted wearing a rainbow-colored suit. It's pride month everyone and it sure seems like she is showing her pride too."**

Carol smiled at the TV. She was sitting in the Avengers Tower common room watching the news with everyone else. She could feel eyes boring into her and when she turned her head she was met with the baby browns of none other than Peter Parker. "What's up, Spider-child?" 

"Have you really been wearing the suit for pride month or is there something you want to tell us?" He asked with a small smile. Carol sighed and shook her head. Curse him and only being oblivious to his own feelings. 

"Actually yeah, you know Maria Rambeau from when I was part of the Airforce?" Peter nodded eagerly already knowing where this is going. "Well, she asked me out a couple of months ago and we have been going steady since then." Peter cheered and jumped off the couch. 

"I told you assholes that they weren't just friends. Pay up," he held out his hand and much to Carol's amusement was given at least a hundred dollars in cash from the team. 

"I never said they weren't," Hawkeye countered, "I just said they were too dense to realize their feelings." 

"Well, I always knew they were going to get together at some point. Like come on, have you seen Carol, there is no way that Maria could not have fallen in love," Tony said with a fond smile. Carol choked on her spit and had to stop herself from firing a shot at Tony. 

"So, how many of you knew?" She looked around the room and saw only one confused face, Captain Steve Rogers. "Is Rogers the only one?" At everyone's nod, she grinned. She turned in her seat to fully face Steve and leaned forward. "How come you didn't know. I figured you would be the first, what with what's going on between you and Bucky." 

Steve's cheeks turned a light shade of red at the mention of his friend's name. "What do you mean? There isn't anything there," Steve sounded a little bitter about the last part but Carol decided that her ears were just playing tricks on her. 

She scoffed and straightened. "There is no way that there's nothing going on. You haven't seen the way that man looks at you." 

"He doesn't look at me any way. I don't know what you're talking about," Steve refuted sounding bitter yet again. He ran a hand through his short blond hair and leaned back into his beanbag. 

"Uh, yeah he does. He looks like you hung the moon and the stars. He looks at you like the entire world revolves around you instead of the sun. Like you are the only one in the room. I would say more cheesy metaphors but I'm out of them. My point is, he likes you, a lot." Carol studied the blond man. He had bags under his eyes and looked more tired than usual. She looked at everyone else in the room and silently told them to get the hell out. They all left willingly before she had to blast someone and the room was now empty except for her and Steve. "You know that it's okay to be gay right? Or even bi?" 

Steve sighed and ran a tired hand over his face. "Yeah I know, it's just hard coming to terms with it now that I won't get beat up because of it. I just- I like Bucky. I have ever since I was a skinny asthmatic kid. The only problem is, I don't know if he feels the same way." 

Carol knew how this war felt and she knew she needed to end it before he got himself hurt. "Look, just talk to him. You don't have to tell him how you feel about him yet, baby steps. First, you can tell him your sexuality and if he needs anything explained then I'm only one call away." Carol smiled at him and stood from the couch. "C'mon Rogers, you need ice cream and a doughnut." 

The next day Steve walked into the tower with a shit-eating grin on his face. "I feel a lot better Carol thanks." The woman nodded at him. 

"What all did you tell him?" She couldn't contain her curiosity. Sure she may be a superhero with extraterrestrial powers, but she was still human, so sue her. 

"Well, I told him that I was bisexual and after some explaining he accepted me. Then we went to a bar and tried, and failed, to get drunk and have a good time." Carol smiled at him. She had unknowingly taken this man under her wing and sort of adopted him as her child, even though he was much, much older. 

"At least you had fun and that's what counts. If it makes you feel any better, I can't get drunk either. The photon energy burns right through it." They walked toward the common room and was shocked to be greeted by James Buchanan Barnes himself. Barnes smiled sheepishly at the two and looked down at his feet. "What's up, Barnes?" Carol sprawled out on the couch and looked up and the dark-haired man. 

"I was kind of hoping that you could explain some things to me," he muttered nervously. He moved around the couch and pulled a beanbag closer to the couch before plopping down. 

"Of course, there's no need to be nervous. I'll never turn away someone that wants to educate themselves on the community," she grinned while sitting up. Rogers down sat on the couch beside her and got comfortable. "What all do you want to know?" 

Bucky worried his lip nervously. "Well, I was kind of hoping you could explain what demisexual was. I heard it before when I was out but I never really had time to look up what it meant." 

Carol studied the man intensely for a moment, "Demi is when someone only experiences sexual attraction to someone they already formed an emotional bond with. It's on the asexual spectrum." 

Bucky nodded and sat in thought for a moment. "Isn't asexual when you don't feel any sexual attraction?" 

"It can be that, but there are many terms that fall on the spectrum. Being asexual is the lack of sexual attraction. It can also be described as low libido or sex drive. It also comes in many forms. People experience it in many different ways like someone not liking even the idea of making out with someone because it makes them uncomfortable or someone just not liking sex itself because it makes them uncomfortable." 

Bucky nodded again and took in all of the information he was given. "What is it called when you don't really care about gender like it doesn't affect how you see a person?" 

_Ah, so this is where he was going_ , Carol thought with a wry smile. "That's called being pansexual." 

"Huh," he muttered to himself. He looked over at Steve and studied him for a moment, just a moment. "I think I'm pansexual." 

"Welcome to the Queer Club," Carol said with a huge grin. Bucky returned the smile and left the room with a muttered 'talk to ya later.' Carol smiled at his retreating figure and turned to Steve. "Keep him, he is the sweetest person I have ever met, besides Peter of course." 

Steve snorted. "You should have seen him when he was brainwashed." 

"I did, and he still cared even though those HYDRA idiots had him under." Steve stared at the hero beside him. 

"You were on Earth when that happened?" 

"No, but I saw the cam footage that Fury sent me. He looked pretty damn out of it but the times he came back to his senses I could see how shaken up he was about it all."

Steve smiled at her before leaving to head back to his floor. 

Two weeks later Captain Marvel got a call on her comm while she was out in space. "What's up, Spiderling?" 

The sound of shuffling could be heard off-screen. "So, I was thinking about how much you talk about pride and I was wondering if you wanted to go to a parade with me?" Carol smiled and started working on fixing the ship. 

"Of course. Is it just gonna be the two of us or will others join us?" The sound of welding could be heard through the comm and Carol vaguely wondered what the twerp was up to. 

"It was going to be everyone. Even though some of them aren't part of the community they still wanted to come. I think the term was allies right?" 

"Yeppers. So, is Tony going to announce that he's Iron Man every time someone asks what he is?" It was a running joke between them all at this point. Anytime Tony gets asked a question that is relatively close to asking about his identity he would announce that he is Iron Man before making a scene of suiting up. 

"He wouldn't be Tony if he didn't. Would you mind if my friend Deadpool tags along? I told him that if you say yes the suit has to stay home," Peter rambled. Something loud crashed in the background and Carol could distinctively hear Tony yelling something about how he wasn't going to step anywhere near Peter. 

"I don't mind as long as he promises to stay on his best behavior. I still can't believe you let your identity slip, though." 

"Can I tell ya a secret?" Peter asked lowering his voice dramatically. "I purposely set it up so he would see me without a mask," Peter whispered. Carol shook her head with a fond smile. Of course, the twerp slipped the merc his identity like that. 

"Honestly, I'm not even surprised anymore Parker," Carol replied while welding a panel on the ship with her photon blasts. 

"You shouldn't be, but don't tell Mr. Stark, I don't think he can manage the heart attack." There was a distinct sound of metal hitting something and then Peter's hiss of pain. "I don't know how Dr. Banner puts up with this abuse," he huffed. 

Carol sighed and looked at her work, it wasn't the neatest but it would work to get the Skrulls to safety. "Alright, Peter, I need to go save these aliens before the Kree get here. I'll talk to you later." 

"Bye, Auntie Carol," Peter called before the line went dead. 

When she returned to Earth she was met with a hug and squeal. "OhmyGod, you're Captain Marvel that the news has been talking about. It is so cool to finally meet you in person ma'am. I love to hear about all the good you have done. Oh, so they were right about the rainbow suit. You're right, Yellow, I need my own rainbow suit. No, White, the blood will show but so will my pride so fuck off. Oops, sorry author, I guess the rating needs to be upped now," a red and black-clad figure rambles. Peter stood proudly beside the masked figure when he let go of Carol. 

"He's Deadpool. Watch what you say around him, he can turn anything dirty," Peter stage whispered. 

"Only for you, Baby Boy," Wade replied. "So how does the suit work? Is it alien tech? No stop don't tell me I want to guess. I say it's magic, am I right? Can it Yellow I'm trying to listen to the conversation." 

"Yeah, it's alien tech. It's actually Kree technology. If you really want a full rundown then ask Spiderling or Iron Dork. They're the nerds, I'm just the muscle," Carol replied without missing a beat. Peter stood in awe of her, no one has ever been able to keep a check on Deadpool, not even himself. 

"That sucks, I was hoping it was magic like the wizards I saw on TV a couple of days ago. White, shut up I don't want to hear another word from you. God, Yellow, you too," the mercenary groaned. Peter turned to look at his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. DP went stiff under the touch but relaxed quickly. "Thanks, Petey-Pie. You're the only one they listen to, but that really isn't surprising because you are perfect." 

"I can see why you like him," Carol commented causing the unmasked hero to turn bright red. She smirked and turned her attention back onto the still suited merc. "So, DP, do you have a real name, or were you born with a name like that?" 

"I wish I could give my parents the credit of naming me Deadpool, but credit goes where it's due. My actual name is Wade Wilson. I would show you my face but it's a freakshow and I wouldn't want to scare you away. No White, it wouldn't be better if that happened because then who would I go to Pride with? I would just be lonely and looking like Satan's balls. Shit, sorry again author." 

"Wade Wilson, I think I might have heard of you. Oh, that's right. One of Tony's midnight rants about how his kid needs to find better people to hang out with or something. He seemed pretty pissed about you, it would really be a shame if you were to, oh I don't know, pop down on him in his lab and scare the ever-living shit out of him," Carol mused. Peter stared at her in horror while Deadpool looked on with sadistic fascination. 

"Consider it done, Rainbow Cap." He saluted before running down the hallway.

"Jarvis, turn on the footage to Tony's lab, I want to watch this," Carol called to the AI. A panel in the wall slid away to reveal a large TV. The TV flickered to life and showed Tony building something. "Start recording when Deadpool enters the frame please." 

"Aye, Aye, Captain." Carol shoots a look at Peter who at least has the right to look guilty. She looked back at the scene and noticed that Wade was already halfway into the room. Tony was still blissfully unaware and working on whatever it was he was working on. 

Deadpool continued to sneak into the room until he was about a foot behind Tony. "What's up, Iron Dick? Having fun playing with yourself?" He asks in the loudest most obnoxious voice possible. Tony jumps about a foot into the air and whirls around on him. 

"You're an asshole, and I don't want you here," Tony stated flatly. 

"If you didn't want me here then I would be a pile of mush on the floor from a blast of your repulsor, which I gotta say is pretty cool, just not as cool as Spidey-Babe's webs," Deadpool put both of his hands on his hips and cocked a hip out. He seemed to be enjoying this from as far as Carol could tell. Peter snorted beside her. 

"'Spidey-Babe?'" Carol asks with a look of shock and glee on her face. Peter groaned and buried his head in his hands. "I'm not sure how I feel about this relationship, Baby Stark," she teased.

"Carol, I'm twenty now I can make my own decisions. Besides, he's only twenty-three. I triple checked. Also, the only thing between us is his crush and my hero complex. He would be so much worse off without me." 

"Sure, Spiderling, whatever you need to tell yourself to help you sleep." 

The next day they went to Pride and had the time of their lives. Steve and Bucky finally, repeat, _finally_ kissed after years of pining. Tony said he was Iron Man a total on thirty-seven times. And Clint almost shot someone in the leg because they tried to bully a kid that was there with their moms. Carol and Maria ran around with the lesbian flags flying behind them and rainbow face paint. Monica ran around with the standard rainbow flag. Everyone else had flags that corresponded with their sexualities and they all had the time of their lives. 


End file.
